1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device using a sandwich honeycomb panel.
2. Background
A display device using a conventional liquid crystal display panel or a conventional plasma display panel includes a glass panel constituting a basic screen, a middle frame, and a rear cover. Various circuits to drive the display device are arranged in the middle frame. In addition, the middle frame connects the glass panel to the rear cover. The rear cover secures overall rigidity of the display device, efficiently dissipates heat emitted from the glass panel and the circuits from the display device, and forms the external appearance of the display device.
In recent years, efforts to reduce the thickness of display devices have been continuously made and fundamental attempts to simplify the structure of the conventional display device have also been made. Particularly as the thickness of a display device decreases, development of materials for the rear cover and improvement in the structure of the rear cover have been continuously conducted to secure desired structural integrity and heat dissipation characteristics of the rear cover.
In the conventional display device, the rear cover is generally formed of a typical metal material, such as aluminum. As the thickness of the rear cover is extremely reduced, structural characteristics of the rear cover are limited.
Particularly as a percentage of the rear cover contributing to overall rigidity of the display device is increased, a material for the rear cover requires excellent mechanical characteristics. However, the conventional rear cover, which is formed of aluminum, does not satisfy required mechanical characteristics. Particularly as the size of the rear cover is greatly increased, such a problem may be more serious. For this reason, it is necessary to develop materials for the rear cover that are capable of newly designing the structure of the rear cover.